Was bleibt
by Zebrastreifen
Summary: Emily wacht schreiend und um sich schlagend aus einem Albtraum auf. Das ist nichts Neues. Doch diesmal ist sie nicht allein...


„NEIN! Bitte nicht! Bitte! Lass mich los!"

Emily trat schreiend um sich, ihre Stimme laut und schrill.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, die sie sanft wach rüttelte.

Der dunkle Kellerraum verschwand, und mit ihm auch Doyle.

Seine Stimme. Sein Atem auf ihrer Haut. Seine Hände auf ihrem Körper. Seine Waffe an ihrer Schläfe.

Doch die Tränen in ihren Augen waren immer noch da.

Emily blinzelte.

Man könnte annehmen, sie tat das, weil sich ihre Augen erst an das künstliche, aber starke Licht im Jet gewöhnen mussten, doch dann läge man falsch.

Emily blinzelte,

weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, dass sie alle weinen sahen.

JJ war neben der breiten Sitzreihe, auf der Emily lag, in die Hocke gegangen, und offenbar war es auch ihre Hand, die sie durch kurzes, aber heftiges Rütteln aus ihrem Albtraum befreit hatte.

Ein Stückchen abseits stand Hotch,

sein Blick starr wie immer. Doch Emily glaubte, etwas Weiches in seinem Blick zu erkennen, etwas, das über die Besorgnis der anderen hinaus ging.

Morgan und Rossi standen am Fußende ihres provisorischen Bettes, hinter ihnen Reid, dem vor allem völlige Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. In Anbetracht seiner verwuschelten Haare und der Kissenfalten auf seiner Wange, schien auch er bis vor kurzem noch geschlafen zu haben – bis er von ihren Schreien geweckt worden war...

*'*'*'*'*

Emily versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

Obwohl sie sich mit ihrer Jacke zugedeckt hatte, fühlte sie sich völlig nackt; den besorgten Blicken ihres Teams schutzlos ausgeliefert. Alles in ihr wehrte sich gegen den Gedanken, als Opfer gesehen zu werden.

Emily Prentiss war doch stark!

Sie durfte nicht in eine Ecke gekauert daliegen und schluchzen – nicht, wenn sie jemand sehen konnte!

Hastig wischte sie sich mit ihrem Ärmel die halb getrockneten Tränen von den Wangen und fuhr sich dann mit den Fingern durch die Haare, bemüht, es wie eine harmlose Geste nach dem Aufwachen aussehen zu lassen. Bemüht, den Schein zu wahren. Wie immer.

„Was ist denn? Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!"

Sie klang gereizter, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, doch Emily wusste instinktiv, dass sie nur dann nicht zerbrechen würde, wenn sie den anderen – und sich selbst – vorspielte, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Sie brauchte diese Fassade, diese Illusion von Kontrolle, von Stärke. Sie _wollte_ nicht so herablassend klingen, doch sie konnte diese Blicke nicht ertragen.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass _alle_ die Schreie gehört hatten, die sie sich in der Realität verbot, doch während ihrer Albträume nicht kontrollieren konnte, musste sie es wenigstens versuchen. Musste versuchen, ihre Angst zu verstecken. Ihren Schmerz. Ihre Tränen.

„Schaut mich nicht so an! Habt ihr kein eigenes Leben? Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Emily wusste, dass es nicht fair war, ihre Freunde – ihre _Familie_! – so zu behandeln, doch in diesem Moment _wollte_ sie sie kränken, verletzen, von sich wegstoßen, denn selbst das Alleinsein hätte sie lieber ertragen als diese Blicke. Diese Anteilnahme, diese Fürsorge, diese – Liebe – in ihren Augen.

Die Profilerin in ihr wusste, dass sie sich gerade durch ihr aggressives Verhalten selbst in die Rolle eines Opfers zwängte, der sie eigentlich zu entfliehen versuchte.

Sie wollte Stärke zeigen, wie ein Löwe, der durch sein lautes Brüllen bewies, dass er der König der Tiere war, der Mächtigste – unantastbar; doch irgendetwas in ihr wusste, dass sie sich gerade eher verhielt wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Tier, das man in seinen Bau gejagt hatte, und das nun versuchte, den übermächtigen Angreifer mit seiner winzigen Kralle zu erwischen.

Es war schlichtweg lächerlich.

Doch es war die einzige Chance, die ihr blieb – zumindest _dachte_ sie das.

*'*'*'*'*

„Em? Bitte sieh mich an!"

JJs Stimme war so sanft, so voller Fürsorge, dass es Emily einen Stich versetzte.

Sie wich dem Blick ihrer Freundin aus, wusste, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen und zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Natürlich war es das nicht!

Doch sie musste doch zumindest so tun als ob!

Nicht nur Morgan, Rossi und Reid waren während der letzten Monate durch die Hölle gegangen; auch JJ und Hotch hatten gelitten, obwohl sie gewusst hatten, dass Emilys Tod nur vorgetäuscht war.

Sie hatten alles getan, um Emily zu schützen, auch wenn das bedeutet hatte, die anderen zu belügen. Vor allem JJ war fast daran zerbrochen, den weinenden Reid im Arm zu halten, ohne ihn von seinen Qualen erlösen zu dürfen.

Oh nein,

Emily hatte genug Schaden angerichtet.

Sie musste stark sein – das war sie ihren Freunden schuldig.

Sie _schuldete_ ihnen ein echtes Lächeln, das wusste sie.

Aber das war einfach zu viel verlangt. Doch Emily konnte zumindest ihre Tränen verstecken, konnte versuchen zu verbergen, wie schlecht es ihr eigentlich ging.

Das hatte doch bisher auch funktioniert!

Ihre Therapeutin glaubte ihr.

Kaufte ihr ab, dass sie auf dem besten Weg war, das, was geschehen war, zu verarbeiten – und für fünfzig Minuten pro Woche war es auch nicht schwer, ein wenig zu lächeln. Ein wenig von der Zukunft zu schwärmen, an die sie angeblich glaubte. Ein paar Geschichten zu erzählen; sich Anekdoten auszudenken. Ihren Kater Sergio als „den neuen Mann in ihrem Leben" auszugeben.

Doch sobald sie ihre Augen schloss, war Doyle wieder da.

Emily wusste das.

Warum war sie so dumm gewesen, im Flieger schlafen zu wollen?

Sie spürte, wie ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen stiegen, doch sie zwang sich, aufzusehen – in die Gesichter derer, denen sie so viel bedeutete.

Emily schluckte.

„Es... tut mir leid."

JJ griff nach ihrer Hand, drückte sie.

„Wir sind für dich da, Prentiss, das weißt du, oder?"

Morgan blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

Emily nickte vorsichtig.

Ja, eigentlich wusste sie das.

Ganz tief in ihrem Inneren war ihr klar, dass die Erinnerungen an Doyle irgendwann verblassen und die Albträume aufhören würden, während ihre Freunde _immer_ für sie da waren.

Eine erste Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Emilys Wange.

Und sie hielt sie nicht auf.

Das hier war ihre _Familie_.

Nach Monaten voller Lügen verdiente sie die Wahrheit.


End file.
